


In Which the Hecking Happens

by ɀìɾçօղìմʍɀҽąӀօէ (Jade444)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Marked underage because im not taking chances, Pp in the hole, Sensory Deprivation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade444/pseuds/%C9%80%C3%AC%C9%BE%C3%A7%D6%85%D5%B2%C3%AC%D5%B4%CA%8D%C9%80%D2%BD%C4%85%D3%80%D6%85%D5%A7
Summary: karkat exists to be fucc





	In Which the Hecking Happens

Karkat thought he woke up. Emphasis on thought, since he couldn't see anything, and everything he was feeling had a dreamlike quality. He registered a weight settled in his mouth, preventing him from making any substantial noise. It had a metallic tang to it, one he linked to the taste of blood, specifically human blood. He logically should have been worried, but the flavor of the blood only made his mouth water. First he tried to guess at where he was. Probably in his room, or what counted as his room.

Suddenly he felt something brush against his skin, sending a shiver up his spine. He noted the fact he also couldn't hear anything, having something pressing over his ears. He tried to press his knees together, but found his legs were tied so they were parted. His hands were bound too, whatever cuffs had been used were made of a soft material. That was definitely added to the list of things that were throwing him off. Another touch ran down his leg, which thank gog was still clothed in this situation- wait... He didn't know why the fact he was clothed was a relief.

The touch slid closer and closer to his crotch, then abruptly stopped, leaving him shivering.

And then the hands were there again, unbuttoning his jeans, yanking them down. A few fingers teased at his nook, and he couldn't stop his bulge from poking out and meeting one of the fingers, curling around it. He bit down on the gag in his mouth, making a muffled noise that he couldn't hear anyways. He tried to convince himself that noise definitely wasn't a moan or anything like it, but the more his mind wrestled with itself the more movements his tentabulge was pressing against the hand still applying small touches to it.

It was like being unable to see or hear was making the sensations even more intense and-

_OH._

Was that the whole point of this? He knew there was only one person who'd even been hinting at trying something like this, and he was entirely certain it was him. Now just to test if it actually was, and prove himself right.

It wasn't that easy to try and speak past the gag, especially since he couldn't hear himself say it, but...

His mouth moved around the cloth to produce some sound that hopefully came across as _Dave. _

Almost immediately there was a reaction, the fingers near his bulge stilled. Still, the organ had a mind of its own, and continued curling around the fingers. The message must have come across, as the motions didn't stop for long, and soon another hand had fingers pressing against his nook, the other applying small presses to the bulge.

Karkat couldn't help it, he moaned, and he knew it was loud, and he knew Dave was hearing him and that just made it better. But then the touches stopped, and he couldn't feel anything anymore other than the chair he was on still. Other than the uncomfortable liquid that now ran down his thigh and pooling under him. He tried to relax, but he was trembling. Then he had his hands being released from where they were at on the chair. His shirt was pulled off, and he shivered from the sudden cool air on his skin. And then his hands were tied together again, in front of him this time.

Hands ran up his sides, thumbs brushing over the scars on his sides, prompting another round of shudders to run through him. And now there were lips pressing against his neck, and more small kisses placed on their way up to his lips after removing the gag, and Karkat kissed back eagerly. He could feel the flat human teeth in the person's mouth, and knew his suspicion was confirmed. He could at least move his bound hands now, and they pressed against Dave's chest, one hand gripping the cloth of his shirt.

Karkat felt his jeans being tugged all the way down to his ankles now, and the human's clothed pelvis pressed to his own. The troll could feel the press of something, and tried to move his own hips to meet it, but he didn't have much room to move. The kiss stopped, and he was left breathless with his matesprit still pressing close to him.

Karkat used the opportunity to wrap his bound hands behind the human's neck, pulling him close enough to plant a kiss on his cheek. Dave pulled away again, and then the cloth was back in Karkat's mouth, prompting a small whimper.

_Come on Dave, just kiss me again... _His mind was screaming, but now there was another trail of kisses this time making their way down his chest, down to his pelvis. Soon he was feeling hot breath on his bulge, which writhed under the lack of attention while he was already so aroused. Suddenly a hand grabbed the moving organ, stalling it enough to press a light kiss to the tip.

Something about that action was amusing to Karkat, causing him to let out a small breathless giggle through the gag. However, that response was cut short with the hand wrapped around his bulge tightening, and he whimpered again. A different hand pressed to his nook again, teasing at the entrance. He tried to buck his hips again, this time more successful than he thought he'd be, causing the finger pressed there to slip deeper inside and prod against a more sensitive bit.

This of course prompted a louder moan, he couldn't even hear himself and he could tell it was going to be heard even through the gag. _Ooooh that was a bad idea. Gotta control myself more... come on... _He tried to sit more still, allowing Dave to apply more attention without worry of accidentally hurting him.

And it continued for a while, until Karkat was full well adjusted to the fingers now pressing inside his nook. They were removed, and replaced with something else that was definitely more pleasing to feel inside. He hadn't even noticed his legs were untied until he had his legs wrapped around Dave's waist, and didn't notice the gag was removed until he realized the thing he had bitten down on was actually the human's god tier cloth. The only way he had actually registered the change was by recognizing the scent that was so distinctly Dave.

Karkat's jaws clamped down harder instinctively as the member inside him started to pull out, then press back in just as slowly. A few more motions like that and he was already feeling close, close to something, but felt like something was just holding him back from it. He removed his teeth from the human's clothing to gasp out a small _please._ The motions of Dave's hips slowed to a stop, teasing and prompting something else.

Too stubborn to actually say what Dave wanted of him, Karkat just kissed him, hard. That seemed to portray the same thing, and he finally started up the motion of his hips again, this time faster.

And soon Karkat felt the coiling feeling in his stomach release, and it was almost saddening when he came down from his high only to find his blindfold removed as well as the earmuff type things covering his ears. He could finally see and hear, but all he opened his eyes to see was the bright crimson eyes of his matesprit. All he could register hearing was his own purring and the small whispers of 'I love you' coming from Dave.

Karkat could feel liquid running down his thighs and even some on his lower stomach, but didn't bother looking to see, only concerned with clinging to his matesprit and making sure the other knew he was keen on staying right here for a while.

“Come on Karkat, we need to go get cleaned up.”

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this piece of garbage.


End file.
